The experiments outlined in this proposal focus on mechanisms regulating the activity of rat brain dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase, the enzyme responsible for converting dopamine to norepinephrine in catecholamine containing neurons. Making use of an in vivo method for estimating brain enzyme activity we will first study the effects of a variety of environmental stimuli on dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase. We will be particularly interested in the potential regulatory mechanisms controlling in vivo enzyme activity in the face of these stresses. By comparing brain enzyme activity in vivo with that estimated by standard in vitro techniques we will be able to differentiate between altered activity of existing enzyme protein and adaptive changes in enzyme protein level. In the second phase of the proposed research we will investigate how an animal responds to a given stimulus activity and/or enzyme protein. The latter phase of the proposed research, then, asks how brain dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase is related to behavioral function. One important aspect of this proposal rests in documentation of potential alterations which could occur in other species, including man, where brain catecholamine metabolism is thought to be intimately related to behavioral function. With respect to dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase specifically, recent reports indicate that schizophrenics may be deficient in this enzyme; research contained in this proposal may reveal new insights into mechanisms responsible for this brain enzyme deficit in mental illness.